rollbotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Macro
Macro is a rogue bot, one of the trio that Vertex sends to collect artifacts and do his bidding. He is quite unintelligent, preferring to let others do the thinking, and him doing the smashing. According to the Rollbots homepage, Macro used to be a player on the Haibu' Hammers botball team and is the reason why Roboto only won MVP 44 times instead of 45. Appearance Light orange, and a face that is grey. One of his arms ends in a wrecking ball instead of a hand. He can extend this wrecking ball by shooting it out to cause massive damage, and can switch it for other parts and botmods. Botmods Wrecking Ball: A blunt macelike wrecking ball that he can use in close range combat to crush his enemies. He can also use it at long-range when he projects it. Anti-grav Botmod: A bot-mod that, when used in the wrong hands, can be used to cause complete chaos with its ability to flip entire buildings upside-down. (Was only seen and used in one episode.) Flame-thrower. A botmod that jets light blue flames at whatever it's pointed at. It can be used to set buildings on fire. (Was only seen and used by him in one episode, though Manx was seen using it in a different episode.) Skills While Macro is very strong, he is rather clumsy and not too bright. In episode five he showed that he does have some very good skills with kicking, most likely from his skill in playing bot-ball. His mace bot-mod can be used to try and crush things at close range and he has used it to project away from him and damage things out of his immediate reach. He has been shown as having great strength and a love of smashing things, though in combat it is rather easy to beat him by tricking him and making him stumble. While he is suspetible to close-combat he does excell at long range combat, and does have strenghth that surpasses most others making him a asset in the strength department but a liability in intelligence and his absent-mindedness often leads to the loss of a mission. In addition he has shown great marksmanship from kicking to using a flamethrower. Personality Macro is quite simple, getting dumbfounded and confused quite easily. The Kei'Zatsu think he is an open book, not knowing right from wrong, and he doesn't seem to know that what he is doing could destroy Flip City. But from time to time he does come up with an exceptional idea like plugging the fans. ("Inferno") though at most times he cannot comprehend the most minor things. But he is smart enough to know who is smarter than him. Relationships Manx: Macro thinks - correctly - that Manx is the smartest of the three and treats her with the respect of a leader. Botch: Botch is the one who convinced Macro to work for him. Macro is too simple to understand that Botch is a bad influence on him. Vertex: Vertex only values and puts up with him for his amazing strength, but does find it useful when he lets slip anything that the others didn't tell him. Category:Characters Category:BotBall Player